Shadow Cleaner Lillidh Dark (Bionicle Wars)
thumb|left|250px|Dark Lillys Cleaner Pack! Profil: Toa Lillidh Dark war einmal Kami Toa des Kosmos Lillidh hat aber die Hälfte ihrer Kräfte und alle Erinnerungen an ihre Vergangenheit verloren. Sie wird auch ihre alte Stärke nie wieder erlangen. S'''ie kann nur auf einen Bruchteil ihrer alten Fähigkeiten zurück greifen. Aber aus ihren alten Fähigkeiten ergibt sich eine Imunität gegen alle Kräfte aus Feuer und Wasser. '''Waffen: 1 '''Meisterschwert in gebogener Ausführung, 2 Faustklingen, 1 Drachenkopf MBHF'''und 2 '''Drachenklauen PPG 2 Cosmos claws(angewachsen) Maske: K'anohi '''E'lestru in Form der 'P'akari 'M'istika 'M'aske der 'E'lementaren 'S'truktur '''Element: Kosmos U'mfasst die optiemierten Eigenschaften von den Elementen: '''M'agnethismus, 'P'lasma und 'E'lektrizität so wie 'L'icht und 'S'chatten. '''Merkmal: D'ie Toa stammt aus einem anderen Universum und besitzt zu dem Schattenkräfte. '''L'illidhs Körper hörte nach dem erreichen des 18. Lebensjahres auf zu altern, wodurch die Toa des Kosmos für immer Jung bleibt. Diese verbindet sie auch mit Azusa, welche auf Grund ihrer Entwicklung zur Toa der Hoffnung auch für immer 19 Jahre sein wird. '''Drachenkopf MBHF thumb|left|250px|Drachenkopf MBHF thumb|left|250px|Drachenklaue PPG D'''er Name '''Drachenkopf MBHF setzt sich aus dem Spitznamen der Waffe ab, den Lillidh der Waffe gab und die Abkürzung MBHF bedeutet M'icro '''B'lack 'H'ole 'F'aus. Die Waffe verschießt auf einen Minimum komprimierte Schwarze Löcher verschießt, die den Punkt auf den sie treffen auf allen Ebenen bis auf die elementare Basis zerstören. Diese Waffe durchschießt fast jeden Rüstungs und Panzerungstüb. Lillidh hat diese Waffe selbst entwickelt und ist zur Zeit auch die einzige Toa die diese verwendet. Diese Technik stammt nicht aus diesem Universum, was die Theorie erweckte, das Lillidh aus einem anderen Universum stammt. 'D'ie Drachenklaue ist ein Plasma Protonen Gun. Sie ist eine eviktive und vernichtende Waffe. Sie schießt nahe zu ohne Rückschlag und ist nicht wie andere Plasma oder Protonenwaffen überhitzungsgefährdet. Lillidh hatt das einhändige Führen dieser Waffe von Toa an beherscht. Sie ist auch die einzige Benutzerin dieser Waffen. Sie hat sie eines Tages mal gebaut und schockierte ihren Lehrer damit. Da Scorpi nichts von der Fähigkeit seiner Schülerin im Waffenbau gerechnet hatte. Lillidhs Vorgeschichte '''In einem anderen Universum Kami war die Toa des Kosmos und war die Rechte Hand von Helryx. Doch Helryx wurde auf sie neidisch. Zu dem befürchtete sie, das Kami irgend wann die höchste Position des Ordens einfordern könne, an eine Sache, an die Kami nicht im Traum gedacht hätte. Helryx strickte mit ihren Vertrauten Axonn und Botar eine Intrige gegen die Toa des Kosmos. So wurde Kami und ihre Chronistin Allexia des Hochverates gegen den Orden von Mata Nui angeklagt und zum Tode durch erschießen verurteilt. Am Tage ihre Hinrichtung jedoch erzeugte Kami einen Riß im Realraum und floh mit ihrer Chronistin in ein anderes Universum. D'och dieser Akt hatte für die beiden Toa schwerwiegende Folgen. Kami verlor nicht nur ihre Toagestallt und damit verbunden ihre Fähigkeiten, sondern auch ihr komplettes Gedächniss. Als ein Matoranerkind ohne Erinnerungen und Vergangenheit landete sie in Onu Metru. Allexia verlor ebenfalls ihre Gestalt und ihr Gedächniss, sie kann sich aber zumindestens an ihren Namen erinnern. Während Allexia in der Wildniss von Ko Metru verschwand und nicht mehr gesehen wurde, fand ein Matoraner die nun sehr junge Matoranerin die einmal Toa Kami war. '''D'ieser Matoraner war der Vater eines Sohnes namens Tops. Er nahm sie in die Famielie auf und sie wuchs als die Schwester von Tops auf. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt trug sie den Namen Lillidh. Nach dem sie und Tops das 16. Lebensjahr vollendet hatten, gingen sie auf eine Abendeuerliche Reise aus der nur Tops lebend zurück kam. Tops hatte den Körper seiner sterbenden Schwester in den See den sie so geliebt hatte gebettet. 'W'as Tops aber nicht gewusst hatte, war das einige Tage zuvor eine Gruppe flüchtiger Makuta hochenegische Protodermiskristalle in den See geworfen hatten. Diese Kristalle retteten nicht nur ihr Leben sondern verwandelten sie in eine Toa. Sie war wieder eine Toa des Kosmos aber ihre alte Stärke die sie in ihrem wahren Heimatuniversum inne hatte würde sie nie wieder erreichen. Toa Lillidh heute thumb|left|250px|Lillidh neckt Scorpi! [[Bild:Scorpi_und_Lilly_Verlieb,_Verlobt_im_Einsatz.JPG|thumb|left|250px|'''Verliebt, Verlobt, im Einsatzt! ]] T'oa Lillidh, von ihrem Lehrer und Meister Scorpi auch liebevoll Lilly Dark genannt befindet sich in der Ausbildung zu einer Toa des Geheimen Rates. Doch sie muss noch sehr viel lehrnen. Sie wird aber denoch maßgeblich an dem erfolg von Nikilas Bestimmung beteidigt sein. Ohne Lillidhs Eingreifen, wäre es Nikila nicht gelungen Diabolus wieder in Dialgo zu verwandeln. Denn als sie das Tat, griff sie ein Spinax an, der von Lillidh vernichtet wird. '''D'ie Junge Toa hatte lange einen haretn Kampf mit ihren Gefühlen gegenüber Scorpi geführt. Das gipfelte darin, das sie zuvor die Lanze von Olda Nui aus der Nikila Katedrale stahl und Nikila und Scorpi später an die Dunklen Jäger veriet. Doch in diesem Moment verstand sie das sie falsch gehandelt hatte und rette dann das Leben von Scorpi und Nikila in dem sie sich einem fast aussichtlosen Kampf gegen die Dunklen Jäger stellte. 'D'iesen überlebte sie nur, als Scorpi ihr die Dinge Gestand, die er ihr so lange Vorenthalten hatte. Heute lebt sie glücklich als Scorpis an dessen Seite. Die beiden verlobten sich und schmieden etliche Pläne für die Zukunft. '''Lillidhs größte Tat! 'D'ie Toa des Kosmos gewann mit Hilfe einer Freundin einen Teil ihrer Erinnerung und Kräfte zurück. Diese Geschah gerade rechtzeitig um das Universum der Matoraner vor einer Invasion der Bioaliens zu bewahren. Die Demitoa hatten unter Anweissung von Rahgos Allexia Blutproben abgenommen und eine zweite Alien Mother geklont. Doch das Experiment geriet ausser Kontrolle. Doch bevor die Bioaliens aus dem Labor entkommen konnten, schaffte es Lillidh mit Allexia zusammen eine der zwei geklonten "Mother II" und einen Nexus Bioalien zu töten. 'D'en Rest der Brut teleportierten sie nach Sugral Nui. Da dieses Mini Universum nicht so ohne weiteres zu erreichen war und zu dem Unbewohnt, stellten die Bioaliens hier keine Gefahr dar. Diese Maßnahme verschaffte dem Geheimen Rat Zeit. Denn jetzt konnte man sich anderen Zielen zuwenden und sich die Plage Bioalien später vornehmen. Galerie: Bild:A_1_Lilly_stellt_sich_den_Dunklen_Jägern.JPG|Lilly stellt sich den Dunklen Jägern Bild:A_2_Lilly_wird_zusammen_geschossen.JPG|Lilly wird zusammen geschossen Bild:A_3_Lilly_bricht_zusammen.JPG|Lilly bricht zusammen Bild:A_4_Lilly_kriecht_schwer_verletzt_vom_Schlachtfeld.JPG|Lilly kriecht schwer verletzt vom Schlachtfeld Bild:A_5_Lilly_quält_sich_weiter_vom_Schlachtfeld_fort.JPG|Lilly quält sich weiter vom Schlachtfeld fort Bild:A_6_Sie_Schreit_einmal_laut_Scorpi_vergib_mir!.JPG|Sie schreit einmal laut "Scorpi vergib mir!" Bild:A_7_Scorpi_zu_Lilly_Gehe_nicht_kleine_Schwester_bleib_bei_mir.JPG|Scorpi zu Lilly "Gehe nicht kleine Schwester!" , "Bleib bei mir!" Bild:A_8_Scorpi_trägt_Lilly_ins_Krankenhaus.JPG|Scorpi trägt Lilly ins Krankenhaus Bild:Bioalien_vs._Jägerin.JPG|Lillidh places itself to the bad queen of the Bioaliens! Bild:Jägerin_mit_Beute.JPG|Lillidh killed two Bioaliens! Lillidhs Titelsong: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Charaktere